The Wet Nurse Ficlet
by Voice God
Summary: Implied Yaoi (you have been warned), bad language, Heero is seriously ill and Duo is left to help him... FICLET


Brought to you by Death's Head's Old Oiling House (www.deaths-head.com) where no topic is off-topic! Free registration and forums for fiction, art, instant messaging, chat room and more.  
  
The Wet Nurse  
  
Once again, Heero staggered back into the deserted warehouse, leaving the thin wooden door flapping in the wind behind him. Duo picked himself up from his seat, and set his boots back down onto the ground.  
  
"So, you made it back okay?"  
  
There was no answer from the Japanese boy- he headed over to where his Gundam stood, and fell onto a pile of blankets. Duo stared for a few seconds, but the only sound was heavy breathing. Heero was asleep.  
  
"Yeah I had a great time, Duo." Said the American to himself. "Thanks for letting me use your hideout and borrow your spare parts." He grinned.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Heero's voice exploded from underneath the blankets.  
  
'Wow!' Duo was shocked. 'He's ignored me before. he's called me names before but I've never got him THAT angry! What did I do?'  
  
"Hey, Heero- you have a bad night or something?" There was no answer. "Hey come on, man- talk to me! Or you okay?"  
  
The hard blue eyes rose from their rest and tore across the room.  
  
"I told you to SHUT UP!"  
  
"I think I deserve a little respect!" The American had obviously decided he had suffered enough after lending his resources. "You never thank me, you never TALK to me! Now you're yelling at me?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Heero was now shaking with anger, so much so his arms slipped on the cold floor. He fell hard, his chest being caught by the pile of blankets but his chin connected hard with the ground.  
  
The long haired teenager was up and looking anxiously at him from a few feet away. Duo was not quite sure exactly how close was safe with the pilot in his current mood. Heero was still shaking, and was desperately trying to push himself back under the blankets.  
  
".You really don't look so good."  
  
"I SAID." Screamed the Japanese boy, turning up to face Duo, "LEAVE ME." His voice cracked and his strength gave out. He collapsed back down onto the ground.  
  
Maxwell was satisfied. Even though he was certain Heero would gladly kill him at this point in time. Heero was in no position to even get up, let along commit murder. He came closer and picked the boy up as well as he could.  
  
The blue eyes were shut, but he was still shaking and mouthing silent screams to leave him be. Duo place him squarely on the blankets, and then covered him up.  
  
"What am I going to do with you now?" He was well aware the answer Heero would have happily given him. "Guess I'd better look after you. I'm just too generous." He said as he turned away and headed over to his desk.  
  
*  
  
Some while later, Duo had rearranged the hanger. He sat on his wheeled chair, cocked back onto two legs, sipping a large mug of coffee. Heero, now asleep, was laying on an airbed, with the blankets neatly cast over him. A tin of soup was warming over a small gas stove.  
  
"Quiet now? Seems like the only time I can talk to you is when you're asleep. you'd be a much better guy if you could listen to people. or even better talk back to them." Heero answered with a silent shiver. "Still cold? You've got enough blankets to keep five guys warm. looks like you've got that new influenza. I'll take care of you. it's lucky for you the new mutant strain's so serious- this way you can't stop me looking after you!" He grinned at the pile of blankets.  
  
"Whom I trying to make laugh? You're asleep. and this is damn serious. maybe I'm trying to cheer myself up?" The soup was starting to simmer. "That's my last tin. kinda fancied it for supper. but you need it more than I do. What would you say if you were awake?" Duo chuckled. "I know! You'd grunt something about not being hungry, right?"  
  
The blankets answered with soft breathing.  
  
"That's what you'd do alright. 'I'm not hungry.' You'd say in that monotone of yours, 'leave me alone, baka!' hehehe you call me some stupid names, doncha? I don't even know what half of 'em mean.! And you never take the time to explain them. you never take the time to say anything to me."  
  
He lifted the soup from the gas and left it to cool for a few minutes.  
  
"You know, Heero, it makes me wonder why I do all this for you. why I give you things, why I help you out." Heero turned, showing his pale face. "Why I nurse you when you're sick."  
  
Duo gently brushed the mess of hair from the Japanese boy's eyes.  
  
"You'd be such a handsome guy if you smiled. just once. here, time for you to sip some soup!" He offered up a spoon to the closed eyes. "Are you asleep.? Or are you. unconscious?" Duo's smile vanished for a second. "Well, either way you gotta eat."  
  
He pressed the spoon gently between the closed lips, and Heero swallowed automatically when the soup entered his mouth.  
  
"That's the way! Only a few more to go."  
  
*  
  
"You look a bit better." The American yawned loudly. ".you look peaceful too. you lost that pained expression you normally wear when I taunt you into a game of basket ball hehehehe."  
  
Two of the blankets had been taken off and folded into a make shift pillow, propping the boy's head.  
  
Duo touched his forehead.  
  
"You're still burning up." he yawned again. "You know how much I wish I could sleep? But no. I gotta watch over you. and what thanks will I get?" Heero shuddered again, and coughed violently. The American lurched forward with a bowl to save a mess on the floor.  
  
A few seconds later, he wiped the Japanese boy's mouth.  
  
"That's right. no thanks whatsoever. I wish I knew why I did all this for you, Heero."  
  
He got up, and started to wash to bowl out under a nearby service tap.  
  
"Ya know, unless I get some more coffee I'm gonna nod off." He raised his arms and stretched. "Then where would you be? You'd be in trouble without me, Heero. if you didn't have me to look after you this influenza would probably finish you off." He dropped the bowl, still dripping wet, on the floor. "After all, it's not as if you can go to a doctor is it?"  
  
He stomach rumbled.  
  
"And thanks to you I can't even feed my pet!" He grinned, and patted his middle. "Nevermind." He pretended to whisper. "If he doesn't make it, I'll feed you Heero Burgers!" He fell into a fit of laughter.  
  
*  
  
"You know how many missions I've ignored, Heero? All to look after you? I've had orders to attack a harbour and an airbase in the last thirty six hours. but I've got to look after you. and why do I do it?"  
  
Heero turned under his blankets.  
  
".I guess. I guess I care about you. but I'd give everything if you'd care about me."  
  
He sat down, and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Maybe you want some more food? I'm sure that'd heal you faster. but there's nothing else."  
  
Heero's eye's insisted, even through the shut eyelids.  
  
"I tell you there's no more!"  
  
"."  
  
"Oh alright!" He turned and dived into a knapsack. "My LAST pack of rations! MY LAST!" He emphasized, opening the foil packet. "And I hope you choke on them! It's serve you right for being so damn manipulative!"  
  
A few seconds passed.  
  
"Duo. you're arguing with an unconscious flu patient." he said to himself. "Tell you what- half for you and half for me, right? Yeah, I knew you'd agree."  
  
The American started to push soft morsels of food into Heero's lips. In a few seconds, half the pack was empty, but Heero still looked as ill as ever.  
  
".somehow I knew it'd end this way."  
  
He started to feed the remaining food to his unconscious partner.  
  
"Why do I do all this for you, Heero?"  
  
*  
  
The eyes slightly opened, and the blue iris shone out from underneath.  
  
'What on earth is Duo doing there? I thought I told him to leave me alone! God I ache all over. but that night's sleep helped.'  
  
Heero slowly got up, and started to pull his clothes on.  
  
'I don't remember getting undressed. I don't remember making the bed up like this either.' He poked at the air bed whilst pulling on his socks. Duo continued to sleep, so the Japanese boy stood and silently headed towards the door, clicking his wristwatch.  
  
"THREE DAYS?" He exclaimed out loud. "What hap." He looked back, saw the empty tin can, pack of rations, and numerous empty cups of coffee. ".Duo?"  
  
However, the American was silent. The only noise was his quiet breathing.  
  
"Baka. why did you do all this for me?"  
  
No answer came.  
  
"Baka chan. I've called you that lots of times to your face. one day I'll tell you what it means." 


End file.
